


Simplesmente

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Human Derek Hale, M/M, University, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Acompanhe o dia a dia de um casal (pouco) comum, um relacionamento com altos e baixos, o amor se aprofundando ao superar todos os obstáculos. Stiles; o nerd que certamente foi o menos popular em seus tempos de colégio e que sofre bullying até hoje, se envolve com Derek, um rapaz (muito) mau humorado e (extremamente) anti-social (ou nem tanto), conhecido gentilmente por Sourwolf graças ao seu passado (não tão) misterioso.Faculdade, assédio moral, o vizinho tarado e a família dos gatos. Pobre Stiles, ele acha que pode enlouquecer com tanta coisa acontecendo.(Sterek)





	1. Chapter 1

Quando o despertador soou, Stiles Stilinski já estava acordado e levantou-se no mesmo instante. Ali tinha inicio seu ritual diário: arrumar a cama, deixando o lençol suficientemente esticado, passar pelo banheiro e aportar na cozinha.

Preparava para si um café duas vezes mais forte que o usual e mais amargo. Café era uma das poucas coisas que preferia amargo.

Geralmente não comia nada junto ao café, antes de sair. Deixava para beliscar algo quando chegasse à faculdade. Rotina era importante. Além disso, não podia tomar os remédios de barriga vazia.

Voltou para o quarto e conferiu a mochila. Estava tudo organizado na medida do possível. Só precisava fazer uma coisa antes de sair do apartamento. Para isso seguiu até a pequena área de trabalho externa. Morava no vigésimo primeiro andar, mas a vista não era nada agradável, pois ficava de frente para o bloco B de apartamentos.

Suspirou resignado e verificou se a roupa que pendurara no dia anterior estava seca. Ainda não. O sereno da noite manteve as peças úmidas e geladas, precisaria deixar mais um tempo ali.

– Ei, Stiles! Bom dia!!

O rapaz girou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de voltar-se para o bloco B. Os prédios eram construídos tão próximos, que ele podia conversar com o vizinho do 2102-B sem problema algum, mas não tão perto a ponto de ser possível saltar de uma sacada para a outra.

– Bom dia, Isaac – respondeu sem humor algum. Ao invés disso apontou para o vizinho e resmungou – Quando vai aprender a vestir uma roupa, cara?

Referia-se ao fato de seu vizinho parecer ter um vulcão dentro do corpo. A não ser que estivesse bem frio, o infeliz adorava desfilar por aí apenas de cuecas. E algumas vezes, como naquela manhã, com cuecas que já tinham visto dias melhores.

Não que fosse uma vista ruim, já que Isaac era o tipo de rapaz carismático que derretia os corações das mulheres: alto, com cabelos loiros ondulados que pareciam de um anjo... o corpo era firme e atraente. A aparência inocente e pose de bom menino contrastavam terrivelmente com o jeito tarado. Deixavam Stiles na duvida se ele fazia de propósito para provocar ou Isaac não via maldade no próprio comportamento.

– Quando você quiser me ensinar... – o outro provocou.

– Essa cantada foi horrível! Você tem que me convencer a tirar o resto da roupa. Não o contrário...

– Por que? – o loiro sorriu parecendo sinceramente surpreso – Você quer tirar minha cueca, Stiles?

O garoto não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas virou as costas e voltou para dentro do próprio apartamento, ainda ouvindo a gostosa gargalha que o pseudo anjo deu.

Nessas horas se arrependia um pouco de ter avisado ao melhor amigo que aquele apartamento estava disponível. Quando a vaga no bloco B surgira, Stiles avisara ao Scott, que conhecia um amigo que precisava de um novo lar. Isaac. E assim ganhara um vizinho inconveniente.

Outro vizinho inconveniente...

Mudando o rumo dos pensamentos passou pelo banheiro. Conferiu se o cabelo estava bem penteado. Os olhos castanhos analisaram o rosto cheio de pintas. Ajeitou a blusa do Lanterna Verde, jogou a mochila no ombro e partiu.

oOo

O rapaz saiu do apartamento e trancou a porta. Quando se virou deu de frente com sua vizinha de andar. A senhora Amber. E falando em inconveniência... olhava para a forma humana desse adjetivo: uma mulher baixinha, dona de cabelos ralos que pareciam nunca ver um pente e pele excessivamente enrugada para a idade. Stiles achava que ela devia ter uns cento e cinqüenta anos e mentia dizendo ter apenas sessenta. Era a única explicação! Que totalmente fizesse sentido. Enfim...

A mulher estava regando um dos seis grandes vasos colocados a frente do apartamento 2101-A. Parecia uma mata selvagem, um verdadeiro matagal da ilha de Lost.

Okay, talvez Stiles fosse meio exagerado...

– Bom dia, garoto.

– Bom dia, senhora Amber.

Pela porta entreaberta Stiles viu a pequena tropa que morava junto com a velhota. Gatos. Muitos gatos. Gatos em todo lugar, em cima do sofá, rolando no carpete, sobre a mesa. Os trezentos felinos de Esparta. É.

Ele desistira de contar. Nunca tinha certeza se; no meio dos quatro rajados, oito brancos, um amarelo, cinco pardos e dois encardidos, havia três gatos pretos, ou se o maldito bicho trocava as lentes de contato. Impossível que três animais tivessem exatamente a mesma mancha branca em forma de diamante no peito! Mas como explicar o tom de olhos diferentes?

Talvez fossem gatos possuídos. Talvez devesse salgá-los e queimá-los. Com certeza deveria parar de assistir tanto Supernatural.

– Preciso ir.

– Tudo bem. Vá com cuidado e...

– Stileszinho! – uma jovem cortou a velhota e colocou o rosto no vão da porta. Tinha estatura mediana e longos cabelos loiros, um grande sorriso exibia os dentes perfeitos. Os lábios estavam cobertos de batom vermelho vivo e os olhos escurecidos por rimel. Era cheia de vida e energia, uma garota um ano mais velha que Stiles, exibida, que só usava roupas curtas ou transparentes. Ele simplesmente a odiava. Só não odiava mais que ao gato pardo e gordo que ela trazia nos braços. Ali Baba... o maldito que invadira seu apartamento mais de uma vez e deixara um presente mal cheiroso no carpete. Mais de uma vez.

– Oi, Erica – cumprimentou a neta de Amber. Não havia simpatia em sua voz.

– O nerd vai tentar salvar o mundo? Ou devo chamá-lo de Batman?! – ela perguntou maliciosa, debochando. Não perdia uma chance de provocá-lo.

Stiles não respondeu. Apertou a alça da mochila com força e seguiu rumo às escadas. Desceria um lance antes de chamar o elevador, somente para não ter que olhar para a cara daquela adolescente.

– Só não vá tentar voar! Deixa isso para o Superman – e riu.

O moreno exibiu-lhe o dedo do meio. Mentalmente, é claro. Odiava as piadas com seu estilo de vida. Por que não podiam respeitá-lo?

oOo

Chegou ao trabalho após pegar o metrô e fazer baldeação com a linha de trem. Começara a trabalhar no setor de informática antes mesmo de se formar na faculdade.

Seus professores tinham visto o potencial, erroneamente chamado por “nerdice” e ofereceram uma vaga ao jovem talento.

E ali estava Stiles, dominando o local por quase três anos.

Ele ficava na ante-sala da coordenação dos cursos de Ciências da Computação e Engenharia da Computação. Respondia por todos os reparos necessários e dava acessoria a parte informatizada da Faculdade. Comandava um time de dez estagiários, geralmente os responsáveis de verificar impressoras emperradas, datashows que não ligavam, conexões de Wi-Fi desestabilizadas e um sem fim de pequenas situações cujo erro era única e exclusivamente o usuário que operava o hardware em questão.

Assuntos mais sérios ligados a reitoria e a rede Intranet do campus ficavam a cargo de Stilinski, afinal informações importantes e confidenciais circulavam por essas linhas. Estagiários não deveriam ter acesso ao sistema.

A saleta em que ficava era bem organizada. Uma mesa limpa, gavetas obsessivamente arrumadas, um computador sobre o tampo cinzento. Por que se não fosse rigido em sua organização, tudo virava a ilha de Lost. Presente do TDAH. Um armário de aço cheio de documentos e pastas suspensas. Num dos cantos fora colocada uma mesinha baixa com café, um potinho de açúcar e um vidro com bolachas do tipo água e sal. Na parede um quadro de avisos feito de cortiça, com o calendário dos dias letivos e principais atividades daquele campus, além de eventos específicos dos cursos coordenados pelo superior imediato de Stiles.

Na lateral do monitor uma fileira de post-its indicava as tarefas que deveriam ser executadas em ordem de prioridade, deixadas ali no dia anterior; por que eram consertos que exigiam compra de peças novas. O reitor da faculdade tinha pouca preocupação em desembolsar a verba. Mesmo que fosse para fazer melhorias aos alunos que pagavam caro por cada curso.

Enfim...

Como nenhuma das prioridades podia ser posta em prática, o garoto apenas colocou a mochila dentro do armário de aço depois de retirar o smartphone e o tablet e guardar o I-Pod Shuffle que viera escutando durante o trajeto.

Pegou uma xícara de café para si, colocou um mínimo de açúcar e voltou para a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira de rodinhas. Abriu um programa de edição de textos no tablet, com o artigo que estava rascunhando. Algo que falava do futuro da Nanotecnologia afiliada à Neurociência, para ganhar créditos no curso de Mestrado. Tudo indicava que seria um longo e tedioso dia...

Ia levando o copo de papel aos lábios quando a porta da saleta foi aberta de supetão e uma voz se fez ouvir.

– Stiles... nós temos um problema!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ia levando o copo de papel aos lábios quando a porta da saleta foi aberta de supetão e uma voz se fez ouvir._

_– Stiles... nós temos um problema!_

O garoto voltou a colocar o copo sobre a mesa e respirou muito fundo. Girou a cadeira de rodinhas e encarou seu melhor amigo, aluno daquela faculdade; mas do curso de Medicina Veterinária, que dividia o mesmo campus.

– Você reiniciou o computador, Scott? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas um tanto irônico.

Isso fez com que o recém-chegado derrubasse os ombros em sinal de derrota.

– Cara, você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso? Foi apenas uma vez! E muito tempo atrás, desapega.

Stiles riu.

– Você surtou por que o seu PC travou. Era só reiniciar o sistema operacional... simples assim.

– Simples assim... – Scott imitou fazendo uma careta – E o problema hoje não é o meu PC. É na toca do Dragão.

– Ah, cara. Tá de brincadeira comigo?! – o rapaz levou as duas mãos ao rosto e esfregou desesperado – Eu acordo e dou de cara com aquele meu vizinho tarado que se acha um modelo da Victoria's Secret. Dai saio de casa e quem me dá bom dia? A insuportável da Erica e aquele gato que faria o Snorlax parecer anorexo. Quando penso que a vida pode ser mais suave... sou chamado à Toca do Dragão?! Porra, dá um tempo aí, Destino.

Scott riu do drama antes de dar de ombros.

– Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar.

– Você não é mais meu melhor amigo, Scott – e fez um gesto que deveria ser de desprezo, porém acabou esbarrando o cotovelo no copo de papel e derrubando café sobre a mesa – MERDA!

Agilmente conseguiu salvar o tablet de tomar um banho de café quente. Por pura sorte não tinha enchido o copo, por isso o líquido não chegou a derramar, apenas se espalhou pelo tampo.

– Eu avisei.

– Tá, tá – Stiles resmungou – Limpa isso para mim que eu vou ver o que o Dragão quer.

– Stiles!

Scott começou a reclamar, mas o outro escapou da saleta rapidamente, deixando-o a falar sozinho. Mal humorado saiu do prédio. Teria que ir para o outro campus, que por sorte (ou azar) ficava no mesmo terreno. Provavelmente era puro azar. Se fosse um campo distante, como das Engenharias, Stiles não teria que ir até lá, ser sacrificado como uma inocente donzela.

Okay, alguém percebeu como ele é dramático? Caso não tenha percebido, pare o mundo e desça para tomar um ar. Stiles Stilinksi é um jovem Drama Queen com PhD em Exagero.

E transbordando pensamentos negativos sobre como acabar com aquele demônio em forma de gente sem precisar cumprir pena por assassinato. Não conseguiu achar uma solução que não acabasse em sangue. A não ser que chamasse os Winchester para ajudar. Mas os Winchester são ficção e sangue derramado é sinônimo de cadeia.

Então Stiles aceitou seu destino com honra. Chegou ao prédio da Administração e seguiu para a sala da Coordenação. Bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar resposta.

– Bom dia. Precisa de ajuda? – foi dizendo sem humor algum.

A mulher sentada atrás da escrivaninha ergueu a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas de leve.

– Não, Stilinski. Eu te chamei aqui por que sou masoquista e gosto de me torturar olhando para a sua cara feia.

Stiles apertou os lábios para não responder à altura, apesar da grande vontade de mandar aquela mulher a... algum lugar pouco apropriado para o horário matinal.

Não compreendia por que ela o odiava tanto. Kate Argent, uma mulher loira, de meia idade e beleza estonteante, sem dúvidas. Mas de um gênio e caráter terríveis. Kate não gostava de Stiles e fazia questão de deixar isso claro.

O rapaz também não caia de amores pela Argent, mas ainda fazia uso da boa educação. Além, é claro, do fato de que a família dela tinha anos e anos de tradição naquela faculdade. Eram gerações de Professores Doutores, pesquisadores e coisas do tipo.

Entrar naquele jogo de provocação era entrar em uma guerra que não podia vencer. Fato que não impedia Stiles de soltar uma ou outra alfinetada.

– Scott me avisou que seu PC está com problemas. Tentou reiniciar?

Kate inclinou a cabeça levemente para a direita.

– Se todos os problemas se resolvessem com reinicialização não precisaríamos de nerds como você. Pode apenas fazer o que recebe tão bem para fazer e consertar meu computador? Preciso das provas que estão armazenadas nele.

– Claro, senhorita Argent.

– Doutora Argent – ela corrigiu.

– Se me permite posso lhe apresentar um ou dois sites de armazenamento que...

– Stiles, cale essa boca. Pegue o meu computador e resolva logo o problema, antes do almoço. Ou eu garanto que o resto do seu dia será muito, muito desagradável.

Ele fez exatamente o que lhe foi mandado. No fim das contas reiniciar o sistema operacional realmente não resolveu e ele teve que levar a CPU até a Coordenação em que trabalhava e entregá-la para que algum dos estagiários resolvesse. Não perderia um segundo com a insuportável da Argent.

Pouco antes das onze horas da manhã o computador estava pronto para uso e nada fora perdido, felizmente. Chorando sangue mentalmente Stiles tomou para si a tarefa de devolver a CPU à Coordenação da Administração. Nenhum estagiário merecia sofrer com a fúria da Argent.

Caminhou devagar, sem pressa. Odiava cada segundo passado respirando o mesmo ar que aquela loira. Por isso enrolou o máximo possível antes de adentrar no prédio da Administração e ter uma agradável surpresa.

Kate Argent não estava lá. Fora chamada para alguma reunião com alunos e Stiles sentiu que um little pony nascia em algum lugar de Nárnia pelo milagre. Cantarolando conectou a CPU e testou para ver se ligava corretamente.

Com um profundo senso de dever cumprido escapou do prédio o mais rápido possível, antes que a odiavel mulher voltasse e cumprisse a promessa de estragar o seu dia.

Como passava pouco do meio dia, resolveu ir direto para o refeitório onde encontrou-se com Scott.

– Sobreviveu? – McCall debochou enchendo o lanche com catchup e depois mostarda.

Stiles suspirou com exagero e deixou-se cair sobre o banco.

– Cara, na boa, essa mulher tem uma paixão reprimida por mim. É a única explicação.

Scott ficou muito sério, observando enquanto Stiles rodava o papel com o número do seu pedido entre os dedos longos. O ar de desolação de seu melhor amigo era tocante.

– Stiles... você devia procurar a ouvidoria e fazer uma reclamação. Isso já tá virando assédio moral.

O menino deu de ombros.

– Eu sobrevivi ao bullying no colegial, Scott. Posso aguentar a chateação daquela mulher. Além disso, a família dela inteira trabalha nessa faculdade. Se eu arrumar briga com os Argent estou ferrado.

– Ah, a Allison é legal. Se quiser eu falo com ela.

– De jeito nenhum! Eu tenho vinte e um anos, meu QI me ajudou a pular o primeiro ano colegial. Consegui emprego na faculdade assim que fiz dezoito e já estou fazendo mestrado. Acho que posso cuidar de uma pessoa arrogante.

– Ah, aí está você se gabando desse cérebro de gênio. Quem é arrogante mesmo?

Stiles riu. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa viu o número do seu pedido piscar em vermelho no painel. Levantou-se para buscar a salada e uma porção de batatas fritas, junto com suco de laranja. Mudara radicalmente seus hábitos desde que o pai ficara doente. Agora, mesmo morando sozinho e longe, não desacostumara de comer comida saudável.

McCall apenas observou o melhor amigo. Sabia o quanto Stiles odiava incomodar os outros. Preferia encarar tudo calado quando a situação era com ele. Pois quando era para defender outra pessoa, não hesitava um segundo.

Prometeu, silencioso, que se Kate Argente continuasse perseguindo o menino, ele falaria com Alllison.

oOo

O resto da tarde passou voando. Stiles fez uma ronda nos dois laboratórios principais, parando para conversar um pouco com os alunos, exemplos de nerds que fariam Sheldon Cooper e cia morrer de inveja. Isso se o elenco de The Big Bang Theory existisse na vida real...

Todos os PC's estavam funcionais e operando de modo satisfatório. Então Stiles voltou para a Coordenação e viu como os estagiários se saiam em suas incumbências. Orientou dois rapazes que encontravam dificuldades em reprogramar uma rotina em Delphy (programa que Stilinski adorava) e, quando pensou em voltar para seus artigos, Stiles percebeu que era hora de ir para casa.

Feliz juntou suas coisas, desligou o PC e liberou os jovens estagiários. Saiu tranquilo e sem pressa.

Vinha para o trabalho de metrô pela manhã, por que não dirigia mais. Antes amava sair por Beacon Hills, sua cidade natal, e explorar a reserva florestal com o jipe. Mas a medida que crescia e a TDAH evoluía era cada vez mais complicado manter o foco e a atenção na direção. Stiles sabia que grande porcentagem dos acidentes no transito eram causados por distrações. E pessoas como ele estavam mais propensas a causá-los. Mesmo que tomasse seu remédio corretamente.

Se havia uma coisa no mundo que o garoto não podia aceitar era a possibilidade de machucar alguém ou pior: causar a morte de uma pessoa.

Por isso vinha trabalhar de metrô. E na hora de ir embora...

– Olá! – Stiles sorriu feliz ao chegar ao estacionamento da faculdade, segurando em ambas as abas da mochila – Desculpe o atraso.

– Está tudo bem – o homem encostado no Camaro preto avançou um passo e esperou o menino aproximar-se para fazer-lhe um carinho no rosto, antes de beijá-lo de leve – Acabei de chegar também.

E na hora de ir embora... Derek Hale, namorado de Stiles, vinha buscá-lo todos os dias.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles ficou feliz por que Derek resolveu subir e jantar com ele. O namorado lhe pegava todas as tardes na faculdade, mas isso não significava que eles terminavam o dia juntos, pois Hale sempre voltava para o próprio apartamento, que dividia com Peter.

Quando chegaram ao lar de Stiles, o menino jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e recebeu um olhar de reprimenda de Derek. Acabou rindo baixo antes de ir pegá-la e guardá-la do jeito certo.

Sabia o que o namorado estava fazendo. Era difícil para Stiles manter tudo organizado, mas se perdesse o foco, logo não seria mais apenas no concreto, com suas coisas espalhadas e sim no simbólico: seus pensamentos e ideias virariam uma bagunça. Seria assim até morrer, graças ao TDAH.

Derek apenas cuidava de si, para que não se perdesse.

— Tem bolo de carne na cozinha — Stiles informou — Pode esquentar enquanto tomo banho.

E rumou em direção ao banheiro. Hale apenas meneou a cabeça, seguiu para a cozinha dobrando as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. Pensava em preparar algo para eles, ao invés de requentar sobras.

Quando Stiles saiu do banho rápido, encontrou o namorado sentado na sala, zapeando os canais enquanto esperava a água do macarrão ferver. Usando apenas uma calça de moletom cinza, que se colava ao corpo magro e úmido, Stiles acomodou-se ao lado de Derek.

— E então? Como foi o seu dia, Mozão? Ainda vai para Londres no final de semana?

O mais velho respirou fundo e recostou-se no estofado. Era um dos acionistas das empresas Hale, presidida também por Laura e Peter Hale, respectivamente sua irmã mais velha e seu tio. Laura morava em Londres e fazia planos para abrir uma nova filial britânica.

— Não — ele soou aliviado — Convenci Peter a ir no meu lugar.

— Mas não seria bom que visse suas irmãs? Sei que odeia viajar e tal... é que...

— Stiles, eu vejo Laura todos os dias por videoconferência. Tenho contato com Cora também. Além disso, não se esqueça que elas virão para cá mês que vem para a fusão Hale & Smith Advocacia. Não preciso ir para lá esse final de semana.

— Okay — o garoto estava intimamente satisfeito com as mudanças de planos. Não queria que o namorado fosse para tão longe.

— E o seu dia?

Stiles escorregou no sofá e deitou-se no colo de Derek.

— Ah, o de sempre. Problemas com vizinhos, quer dizer, não problemas de verdade, só a chateação diária com a Erica e aquele gato lutador de sumo aposentado — ia agitando as mãos enquanto falava, como se desse ênfase às suas ideias assim. Evitou falar de Isaac — Na faculdade também foi a rotina tediosa de sempre. Aquela mulher insuportável me enchendo o saco...

— Stiles...

— Não diga. Sei que você quer resolver isso por mim. Não sou criança, Derek. Posso cuidar de uma superiora chata sozinho.

O homem respirou fundo e não insistiu. Seu jovem namorado nunca entrava em detalhes sobre o que acontecia com essa chefe mal humorada, apenas extravasava de vez em quando. E Derek não insistia, confiava que Stiles saberia lidar bem com a situação. O namorado lhe contaria se a coisa realmente fugisse ao controle.

Sabia que alguns de seus empregados o achavam um chefe chato. Pessoas em posição de comando precisavam ser rígidas algumas vezes. Mesmo que o pensamento de alguém sendo chato com seu namorado o incomodasse. Derek não podia protegê-lo de todas as maleficências do mundo. Algumas dessas situações Stiles precisava resolver sozinho. Bem, ele realmente acreditava nisso baseado nas poucas informações que Stilinski lhe fornecia.

— E o bolo de carne? — o mais novo exclamou ao sentir seu estomago roncar.

Derek fez menção de levantar, desalojando Stiles de suas pernas.

— Estou fazendo macarronada.

— Santo Deus! Assim eu fico mal acostumado, Mozão! — brincou, fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

Seguiram juntos para a cozinha. Como Derek gostava de cozinhar e o fazia muito bem, Stiles acabara equipando seus armários com muitas ervas, condimentos e itens alimentícios para que o namorado fizesse sua arte. Por que o morador do apartamento só sabia o básico e olhe lá.

Enquanto Derek ia provar o macarrão e ver o ponto de cozimento, Stiles sentou-se à mesa, assistindo seu namorado em ação. Então levantou-se soltando uma exclamação. Acabara de lembrar-se que tinha um vinho guardado. Colocou a garrafa no congelador. Depois resolveu pegar o tablet e colocar a leitura do seu artigo em dia.

Ficaram assim, nesse clima silencioso por um tempo. Stiles levemente desesperado, por que a cada vez mais notava como era difícil ler as letras menores na tela LCD. Ou ele precisava aproximar a tela do rosto ou ampliar as letras no editor de textos. De um jeito ou de outro acabava com dor de cabeça. Então afastou o tablet, antes que Derek percebesse algo, e suspirou. Não queria pensar nisso por enquanto.

Foi bem a tempo de Hale terminar o molho e anunciar o jantar pronto. Stiles saltou da cadeira e pegou os pratos e talheres, arrumando-os à mesa. Por último pegou duas taças e o vinho que não ficara o suficiente na geladeira. Estava quente ainda.

— Encara? — perguntou com um sorriso.

— Uma taça apenas. Estou dirigindo.

Ambos sentaram-se a mesa. Os olhos de Stiles brilharam ao observar a beleza de macarronada feita por seu namorado. Seu estomago roncou ao sentir o cheirinho apetitoso.

— Santo Deus... estou faminto! — e atacou o jantar fazendo Derek arregalar os olhos. Às vezes ele esquecia como o garoto era naturalmente estabanado. E guloso.

— Stiles!

— O gue fo? — ele perguntou com a boca cheia de macarrão — Do gom fome!

— Eu não preciso assistir a comida sendo triturada na sua boca. Não gosto de filmes de terror.

O garoto riu ao ouvir a reclamação. Fez um esforço para engolir todo o macarrão, ainda que não tivesse mastigado direito. Sorriu para Derek com os lábios avermelhados pelo molho de tomate. A visão fez o homem relaxar. Era impossível manter a bronca com Stiles.

— To com fome! Só comi uma saladinha no almoço — rebateu, enrolando macarrão com o garfo com mais calma e levando à boca sem afobação ou desespero.

— Quanto café você tomou? — Derek indagou como quem não quer nada, fingindo concentração no próprio prato.

— Fiquei abaixo da cota. Não tive tempo de beber — Stiles respondeu inocente, sem perceber a preocupação do mais velho. Cafeína e hiperatividade nunca era uma boa combinação. Às vezes Stilinski ingeria café demais e não conseguia dormir a noite. Mudando de assunto ele pegou a taça com vinho e ergueu de leve — Um brinde a essa macarronada dos deuses. Mozão... você devia abrir um restaurante e não ser empresário! Eu acabaria mais gordo que o gato da Erica e não reclamaria nem um pouco.

Derek apenas ergueu a taça, sorrindo muito de leve. Por mais duro que tivesse sido o seu dia, por mais dor de cabeça que passasse na empresa... esse garoto tinha a mágica de tornar tudo melhor. Sempre.

— A você — foi o que o mais velho disse em retribuição ao brinde. Assistiu deliciado seu jovem namorado corar de vergonha e ficar sem jeito diante do inusitado brinde.

— Fica hoje a noite...? — brincando com o macarrão, Stiles perguntou como quem não quer nada.

— Fico — Derek respondeu sem floreios. Ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava: a noite seria longa e bem animada.

Terminaram a refeição em um silêncio confortável, degustando a macarronada acompanhada com um vinho quente, que subiria rapidinho se consumido sem consciência.

Derek foi o primeiro a terminar, apenas assistindo enquanto o garoto acabava sua refeição. Finalmente Stiles recostou-se na cadeira e deu um tapinha satisfeito na barriga.

— Agora sim me sinto bem alimentado. Vou juntar essas louças, você pode me fazer um favor? Tem umas roupas na área de serviço desde ontem... acho que já estão secas.

Derek levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, enquanto Stiles recolhia os pratos e talheres sujos e os ajeitava na pia. Lavaria aquilo amanhã antes de ir para a faculdade ou quando voltasse após o trabalho. Guardou o vinho na geladeira e o que sobrou do macarrão. Aquilo mais o bolo de carne garantiria sua janta do dia seguinte!

Lançou um último olhar ao redor para se certificar de que tudo estava bem, quando ouviu algo que o arrepiou.

— STILES!! — a voz de Derek soou como uma trovoada.

O menino sobressaltou-se antes de correr para a sala bem quando Hale entrava com algumas roupas nas mãos. Roupas que foram jogadas com impaciência sobre o sofá.

— O que houve?

Com uma expressão tão fechada que realmente preocupou Stilinski, o homem apenas apontou na direção da pequena área de serviço. Não sorria e seus olhos brilhavam ameaçadores. A ficha caiu e Stiles quase acertou um tapa na própria testa.

— Isaac estava lá? Desfilando de cueca...? Derek... o que eu posso fazer se...

Hale não esperou o final da frase. Deu meia volta e saiu do apartamento sem sequer se despedir. Stiles respirou fundo e rolou os olhos. Não conhecia ninguém mais ciumento do que seu namorado. Derek era tão ciumento, mas tão ciumento que beirava o ridículo.

Ele não era do tipo agressivo. Nem mesmo sufocava Stiles com tanta super proteção e cuidado... mas as vezes o homem tinha umas reações infantis e incompreensíveis exatamente como agora.

Que culpa Stiles tinha se seu vizinho se achava a versão masculina das coelhinhas da Playboy?

Pior de tudo era a noite que começara tão bem, terminava estragada.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte Stiles manteve a rotina diária, tão necessária para sua organização. Viu um SMS de seu pai no celular dizendo que sentia saudades, mensagem que o fez sorrir. Precisava tirar um dia para ver o velho.

Trocou o café extra forte por uma porção de flocos de milho com leite e açúcar. Antes de pegar suas coisas passou pela área de serviço e tentou ver se Isaac estava por lá. Precisava colocar um ponto final naquela situação antes que Derek e ele brigassem a toa outra vez!

O vizinho não estava por lá. Não teve escolha a não ser deixar para tentar falar com ele a noite.

Voltou para o quarto, colocou uma touca sobre os cabelos e ajeitou a mochila no ombro, saindo do apartamento e descobrindo uma pequena cesta de frutas à frente do seu apartamento. Às vezes a senhora Amber fazia essas surpresas às quais Stiles era grato. Entrou e guardou o presente, colocando uma maçã na mochila. Saiu novamente e deu de cara com Erica abraçada a Ali Baba e com um sorrisão suspeito nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

— Bom dia — a garota cumprimentou.

— Bom dia — Stiles respondeu trancando a porta, de costas para ela. Não queria brigar com a neta de Amber, e acabar parecendo ingrato.

— Vi que o seu bofe saiu daqui pisando duro ontem a noite. Brigaram...?

Stiles respirou fundo e ficou de frente para a vizinha.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Erica. Passe bem.

Afastou-se em direção às escadas, ignorando o elevador só para não ter que ficar esperando em presença da garota.

— Grosso! — ouviu a ofensa dita em um tom de voz risonho. Pegar no pé do garoto parecia a diversão de Erica.

E aquele foi apenas o começo de um dia ruim. O metrô estava lotado como sempre, e ele teve a leve sensação de que alguém passara-lhe a mão no traseiro!

Assim que chegou na faculdade recebeu um comunicado de que precisaria participar de uma reunião, o que foi bem desagradável: a insuportável da Argent tinha uns gráficos detalhados com as manutenções dos computadores da Administração. Ela acusava, indiretamente, Stiles de fazer um trabalho ruim.

Mas o chefe do rapaz, o coordenador dos cursos de Ciências da Computação e de Engenharia da Computação sabia de cor dados excelentes sobre os desempenhos de todas as máquinas dos demais cursos sob responsabilidade de sua equipe e insinuou que talvez os alunos da Administração não fossem bons o bastante com informática.

O resultado da reunião foi um clima danado de ruim. E Stiles desesperado para deixar a sala o quanto antes.

— Não entendo porque ela reclama — o chefe de Stiles meneou a cabeça enquanto voltavam para de coordenação — Nossos números são excelentes! Argent que desconte suas frustrações fora daqui.

E acalmou Stiles garantindo que ele fazia um ótimo trabalho e a faculdade não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

Apesar dos elogios o garoto sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e um aperto na garganta. Fora humilhante a forma como Kate Argent o acusara na frente dos demais Coordenadores. A intenção da mulher parecia ser a de levar o caso a reitoria, mas seus planos foram frustrados: ninguém concordava com ela.

— Sinto muito por...

— Não diga, rapaz. Não se desculpe. Você é um ótimo membro da equipe, saiba disso.

— Obrigado, senhor! — Stiles soou mais animado.

Então o homem foi cuidar das suas coisas e deixou Stilinski sozinho. Ainda não podia fazer nada quanto a lista de post-its, pois o reitor não autorizara a compra de maquinário novo. Então pegou o tablet e passou o resto da manhã trabalhando em seu artigo, o que lhe rendeu uma bela dor de cabeça graças à crescente dificuldade de ver as letras pequenas.

Na hora do almoço procurou por Scott, porém o amigo estava almoçando com a namorada. Temendo que a conversa acabasse desviando para a tia da jovem, Stiles comprou o almoço e escapou do refeitório lotado sem ter sido percebido, preferindo comer sozinho num dos bancos do pátio externo.

Quando voltou para o trabalho recebeu o aviso de que o reitor liberara a compra das peças para concerto dos PCs. Animado com a novidade Stiles passou boa parte da tarde pesquisando preços na Internet e enviou uma cotação ótima para o Coordenador, com os valores mais acessíveis em três lojas diferentes.

Orientou os estagiários sobre poucas rotinas da programação em C++, o que era um pouco chato, mas levou o resto da tarde. E assim acabou o expediente.

Não foi surpresa encontrar o namorado no estacionamento com uma das caras mais fechadas do mundo. Por mais emburrado que Derek estivesse, nunca deixaria Stiles ir embora sozinho.

— Olá, Sourwolf — o mais jovem cumprimentou testando o terreno. Usou o apelido que dera ao namorado quando se conheceram e Derek fazia parte de um clube de motoqueiros chamado “Night Wolf”.

— Olá — foi a resposta seca, depois do qual o homem entrou no Camaro e bateu a porta.

Stilinski apenas suspirou e imitou; sentando-se no lado do carona e travando o cinto. Desistiu de comentar como seu dia foi péssimo. Ao invés disso decidiu interiormente ter uma conversa muito séria com o vizinho.

Daquela vez Hale não quis entrar no apartamento. Deixou Stiles na porta do prédio e despediu-se com um “Até amanhã”, mais seco que o cumprimento no estacionamento da faculdade.

O garoto arrastou-se até o elevador. Felizmente não viu a vizinha inconveniente, muito menos o exército de gatos.

Deixou a mochila jogada no sofá e foi direto para a área pequena de serviços. O apartamento em frente estava fechado.

— Ótimo...

Decidiu guardar a mochila e ir assistir um pouco de TV. Mas assim que pos os pés na sala notou Ali Baba parado no meio do tapete, completamente imóvel, com seus olhos cravados em Stiles. A cauda gorda e peluda era a única coisa que se movia no animal.

— Mas o que...?! Como você entrou aqui, criatura!?!

A porta estava fechada e Stiles duvidava, sinceramente, que um felino tão acima do peso pudesse ter entrado pela sacada da área de serviço. Os dois se observaram por alguns segundos, até Ali Baba soltar um longo miado que arrepiou os pelinhos da nuca do dono do apartamento.

Silencioso, mas sem desviar os olhos do gato, Stiles foi até a porta e a abriu.

— Fora daqui — o menino disse. O bichano sequer piscou, para irritação de Stiles — Rápido!!

Ali Baba miou novamente e se levantou, saindo do apartamento em passos lentos e calculados, dando a impressão de estar extremamente ofendido por ter sido enxotado. Demorou o que pareceu séculos para cruzar o pequeno espaço até atravessar a porta.

— Santo Deus! — Stiles bateu a folha de madeira com força. Então ergueu os olhos para cima — Será que eu posso ter uma folga? O dia hoje ta difícil!!

Desistiu de ver televisão. Era melhor tomar um banho e relaxar. E foi o que fez. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair em seu corpo por um longo, longo tempo. Até as mãos ficarem enrugadas e a pele começar a arder. Para evitar relembrar as coisas ruins do dia cantarolou mentalmente suas músicas favoritas. Só então pegou o sabonte para ensaboar-se. Desistiu graças a pele sensibilizada pela temperatura da água.

Secou-se com cuidado e enfiou-se em um dos pijamas preferidos: azul celeste com várias nuvenzinhas brancas. Era o preferido de Derek também.

Foi espiar a área de trabalho. Havia luz no 2102-B! Animado, o garoto aproximou-se da sacada e debruçou-se, apoiando os braços na muretinha.

— ISAAC! — gritou e esperou.

Poucos minutos depois o loirinho apareceu no prédio a frente. Vinha só de boxer, com o corpo magro e firme a mostra. Imitou a pose do vizinho, debruçando-se na mureta.

— Boa noite!

Stiles emburrou. Ali estava a razão de uma parte importante dos seus problemas. Com tanta mulher desesperada por ali, por que o vizinho tarado tinha que ficar justamente na frente do seu apartamento?

— Cara, a gente precisa conversa...

— O que aconteceu? — Isaac soou inocente.

— Você! Você aconteceu, cara! Santo Deus... dá para parar de bancar o modelo de lingerie? Caso não tenha percebido meu namorado é um poço de ciúmes. Sim, ele é irracional. E sim, ele é infantil. Mas cada vez que você aparece de cueca na frente dele a gente briga! Suaviza aí, Isaac! O que aconteceu com a política da boa vizinhança?

O outro rapaz arregalou os olhos de leve diante do rompante.

— Respira Stiles. Eu não peguei o ponto — ele falou muito sério — O seu namorado é inseguro. E eu pago por isso?

Stiles abriu os lábios para rebater, mas não teve argumentos. Não tinha pensado nas coisas por aquele ângulo. Nunca passaria pela sua cabeça que Derek podia ser inseguro em alguma coisa. Principalmente no campo do amor e por causa de Stiles! Stiles, de todas as pessoas...

— Eu... quer dizer... Isaac, de vizinho para vizinho, cara — engasgou sem saber o que dizer.

O loirinho acabou sorrindo.

— Okay. Eu posso fazer isso, vou parar de andar a vontade aqui na área de serviço. Tudo bem? — ao ouvir aquilo Stiles abriu um sorriso enorme, que morreu ao ouvir a próxima palavra — Mas...

— Mas o quê? Eu faço qualquer coisa, cara!

Foi a vez de Isaac abrir um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes. Um sorriso que arrepiou Stiles mais do que o miado de Ali Baba.

— Qualquer coisa...? — o loirinho inquiriu em um tom de voz muito suspeito.

Sem que pudesse controlar Stiles sentiu um calor subir por seu pescoço e seu rosto. Ele soube que estava corando. O coração disparou no peito e a boca ficou seca. Foi com muita dificuldade que encontrou sua voz para elaborar a terrível pergunta.

— Cara, o que é que você quer?


	5. Chapter 5

Sem que pudesse controlar Stiles sentiu um calor subir por seu pescoço e seu rosto. Ele soube que estava corando. O coração disparou no peito e a boca ficou seca. Foi com muita dificuldade que encontrou sua voz para elaborar a terrível pergunta.

— Cara, o que é que você quer?

— A senha do seu Wi-Fi.

A palavra “não” estava na ponta da língua do jovem nerd. E ali ficou. A ficha caiu e ele compreendeu o pedido.

— A senha do meu Wi-Fi? — Stiles perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Isaac teve a decência de parecer sem jeito, desviando olhos para o céu da noite.

— Eu... estou meio sem grana, tive que fazer uns cortes, sabe? Mas ficar sem Internet é doloroso. Prometo que não faço downloads muito pesados para não deixar a conexão lenta...

Stiles coçou a nuca. Não podia negar a surpresa pelo inusitado pedido. De todas as coisas que passaram por sua mente, aquela estava totalmente fora da lista de possibilidades.

— Okay, tudo bem. Eu te passo a senha e você pára de andar de cueca pela área de serviço. Parece perfeito.

— Então temos um acordo! Vou pegar o celular e você me envia a senha por Bluetooth.

E foi para dentro de casa cumprir o prometido. Stiles fez o mesmo e foi pegar o próprio smatphone. Alguma coisa naquela “negociação” deixou Stiles desconfiado de que Isaac agira de propósito para conseguir a sua senha desde o principio. Mas era um preço pequeno a se pagar se com isso pudesse evitar brigas desnecessárias com Derek, graças ao vizinho chantagista.

oOo

O dia seguinte era sábado. Nenhuma Coordenação de Curso funcionava, apesar de algumas aulas, inclusive de Pós-Graduação, Mestrado e Doutorado. Por isso Stiles tinha o dia todo para si.

Pensou em ligar para Derek e logo mudou de idéia. Era melhor que o namorado tomasse a iniciativa quando a raiva infantil tivesse passado. Ao invés disso esticou-se no sofá com uma vasilha cheia de flocos de chocolate e leite. Assim que começou a comer lembrou-se dos remédios e quase desistiu de tomá-los. Mas sabia que não podia. TDHA era um transtorno similar à Bipolaridade: quando o paciente passava por um período de estabilidade, a falsa segurança fazia a pessoa crer que podia suspender a medicação por conta própria, algo extremamente perigoso.

Sabendo disso o garoto levantou-se e foi para a cozinha fazer a medicação. Satisfeito consigo mesmo retornou ao ninho e ajeitou-se no sofá. Zapeava os canais sem parar em nenhum, a não ser para enfiar uma colherada de cereal na boca.

Mentalmente repassava uma lista de coisas que poderia fazer naquele sábado: o apartamento estava limpo, mas precisava colocar o lixo na coleta seletiva. Também podia adiantar um pouco a produção de seu artigo para os pontos extras do Mestrado, todavia isso o lembrou da dificuldade de leitura e consequentemente da necessária visita ao oftalmologista. Desistiu do artigo.

O melhor era ficar deitado até a hora do almoço, encomendar comida chinesa e voltar para o sofá. Esperaria a ligação de Derek até a hora do jantar. Se o crianção não desse sinal de vida, Stiles ligaria para ele. Além disso, podia jogar vídeo-game ou assistir algum filme.

Ao terminar a tigela de flocos de chocolate, o garoto trocou o pijama por roupas confortáveis para ficar em casa. Recolheu o lixo separado em saquinhos coloridos de coleta seletiva. Como morava sozinho e passava praticamente o dia fora, não tinha muita coisa acumulada.

Saiu do apartamento e apertou o botão do elevador. Enquanto aguardava observou que os vasos da senhora Amber estavam secos, fato que era muito estranho. A velha senhora sempre os aguava pela manhã, logo após voltar das compras semanais.

Como se fosse uma resposta as dúvidas do rapaz, a porta do 2101-A se abriu e Erica saiu apressada por ela. A loira estava com uma aparência péssima, com os olhos vermelhos, ofegante e parecendo perdida, carregando uma pequena mala na mão. Quando parou ao lado de Stiles para esperar o elevador, ele notou que a jovem tremia.

— O que aconteceu? — mesmo que ela o perseguisse e pegasse no seu pé, Stilinski não podia se fazer de indiferente ao sofrimento de outra pessoa.

— Minha avó — Erica respondeu chorosa — Teve um infarto.

Stiles abriu a boca, surpreso. Imediatamente se contagiou com a preocupação.

— Ela está bem? Isso é totalmente horrível. Sinto muito.

— Não sei como ela está. Me ligaram no serviço. Parece que vovó estava no supermercado quando passou mal. Ela insiste em fazer tudo sozinha e... meu Deus! Espero que ela esteja bem!

Para desespero de Stiles a loira começou a chorar desconsolada. Ele aproximou-se de Erica e ousou colocar uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

— Não está em condições de dirigir. Eu levo você ao hospital, okay? Segura o elevador que eu vou pegar minha carteira.

A loira balançou a cabeça concordando e Stilinski voltou para o próprio apartamento, levando consigo os sacos de lixo. Enquanto pegava o celular e a carteira hesitou por uns segundos. Talvez fosse melhor chamar Derek e pedir ajuda...

Logo desistiu da opção. Talvez o namorado não atendesse a ligação. Além disso, Stiles não era uma donzela em perigo. Ele podia muito bem sentar-se atrás de um volante, dar a partida e dirigir pela cidade. Qual a dificuldade disso? Tomara seus remédios, o Déficit de Atenção não seria um problema.

Convencido e mais tranqüilo voltou ao hall de entrada onde Erica esperava por ele. Desceram juntos até o estacionamento e a garota indicou um modelo esporte branco até que bem conservado, único no estacionamento do prédio no momento.

Assim que Stiles sentou-se no banco do motorista e travou o cinto, aconteceu. Como todas às vezes anteriores começou de repente. O que era uma porcaria impossível de prever. Primeiro foi a sensação de náusea. Um bolo amargo que subiu por sua garganta e travou a respiração. Logo em seguida veio a sensação de dormência pelo corpo e a hiperventilação. Uma mão trêmula segurou no volante com força, enquanto a outra ia ao peito e pressionava, como se o toque pudesse diminuir a dor que bombardeou-lhe o tórax.

Muito vagamente ouviu a voz de Erica chegando a si, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Mas Stiles não podia responder, não encontrava voz ou sequer a capacidade de articular uma frase. A sensação de que a realidade se esvaia o atordoou. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha um ataque daqueles que tudo pareceu muito pior do que realmente era.

Erica ficou paralisada por alguns instantes, reconhecendo quase imediatamente os sintomas de seu vizinho. Ela nunca tinha presenciado um ataque de pânico antes, mas não era leiga; pois já sofrera convulsões em sua adolescência e participara de grupos de ajuda.

— Stiles, fique comigo, está bem...? Eu vou pegar o seu celular e ligar para o seu namorado — ela foi falando e agindo, sem saber que isso apenas piorou a situação, por que o rapaz achava que Derek não atenderia o chamado, já que estava com raiva. Lágrimas transbordaram nos olhos castanhos, pois ele queria falar alguma coisa, pedir desculpas por tudo aquilo, mas mal conseguia respirar — Aqui, achei. Deve ser esse “Mozão” nos seus contatos, não é? Respira, Stiles. Calma... inspira e expira, apenas isso. Não pense em mais... alô? Graças a Deus! Aqui quem fala é Erica Reyes, eu sou a vizinha de Stiles e... olha, não vejo um jeito melhor de dizer isso, seu namorado está tendo um ataque de pânico e... precisamos de você aqui e... okay. Estamos na garagem do prédio. Meu carro é o único estacionado. Okay, obrigada.

Assim que desligou o celular Erica voltou-se para Stiles e pegou a mão que ele mantinha contra o peito, segurando-a com força, querendo mostrar que o garoto não enfrentava aquilo sozinho. A pele estava gélida, a palma suava frio.

— Olha para mim. Se concentra na minha voz, Stiles. Eu sei que você não vai conseguir me responder, então ouça. Apenas ouça — ela foi dizendo firmemente, sem desviar a mirada em momento algum — Você não vai morrer. O mundo não está se desfazendo. A dor que sente no peito é uma reação do seu corpo por causa da adrenalina do ataque de pânico. É a maldita reação de luta ou fuga. Nós estamos no estacionamento do nosso prédio. O carro está parado, desligado e nenhum de nós corre perigo. Eu já tinha percebido que você não dirige, mas nunca parei para pensar no porquê.

Erica fizera parte de um grupo de pessoas com transtornos, como parte da terapia para aprender a conviver com as convulsões. No grupo conhecera algumas vitimas de ataques de pânico. Relatos sobre o medo de morrer, perda do senso de realidade, dor no peito, hiperventilação... tudo aquilo fora discutido à exaustão. Por isso sabia mais ou menos o que enfrentava e o mais importante: como enfrentar. Tinha que manter a calma e ser comedida, para não assustar o rapaz ainda mais, mesmo que significasse colocar a preocupação com a avó em segundo plano, já que não adiantava desesperar-se também. Não naquele momento.

— Posso ser uma vadia às vezes e adoro pegar no seu pé, mas conheço os limites. Sei que você tinha as melhores intenções ao se oferecer para me levar ao hospital, porque você é um cara bacana — nesse ponto Erica beliscou uma das bochechas pálidas de Stiles com carinho, querendo lhe mostrar com toques que era real — Aposto que acreditou que conseguiria enfrentar seus medos e me ajudar. Acredite, eu já estive no seu lugar muitas vezes. Não é sua culpa nada do que está acontecendo e eu não estou brava, nem chateada. Estou apenas preocupada. Quero que continue respirando, okay? Apenas isso. Inspire e expire. Seu Mozão já está vindo nos ajudar...

Erica continuou falando devagar e em um tom de voz cada vez mais gentil, por vários minutos; feliz por notar que a crise já parecia ter passado do pior ponto. A respiração de Stiles já não era mais trôpega, agoniante. As lágrimas cessaram, deixando apenas um rastro molhado pela face lívida.

Repetiu o discurso tranqüilizador mais uma vez antes de um Camaro preto entrar no estacionamento cantando os pneus e estacionar na vaga ao lado do carro de Erica.

E o Mozão devia ter violado todas as regras de transito para chegar ali tão rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek desceu do Camaro e sequer fechou a porta, indo até o lado do motorista, para abrir o carro e abaixar-se a frente do namorado muito pálido. A primeira atitude de Hale foi inclinar-se e destravar o cinto, libertando o garoto e facilitando a respiração.

Em seguida segurou o rosto de Stiles com as duas mãos e o observou cuidadosamente.

— Hei, hei. Eu estou aqui agora, está tudo bem — foi dizendo e ignorando a presença da loira no banco ao lado — Como se sente? Parece que o pior já passou.

Stiles apenas balançou a cabeça, sem forças para dizer nada. Conseguia respirar melhor e o peito não doía, mas o corpo continuava dormente e a sensação de morte eminente pairava ameaçadora sobre si, algo como sombra encobrindo a luz do sol.

— Onde estavam indo? — a pergunta foi direcionada a Erica, apesar de os olhos verdes não se desviarem da face lívida de Stiles em momento algum.

— Ao hospital — ela explicou — Minha avó sofreu um infarto. Vim apenas pegar algumas roupas, mas eu estava nervosa demais e Stiles se ofereceu para me levar. Eu sinto muito. Não sabia que...

— Tudo bem — Derek cortou — Eu levo vocês até o hospital. Consegue andar...?

O garoto balançou a cabeça confirmando. Saiu do carro com ajuda do namorado e se deixou levar até o banco de trás do Camaro.

— Vou travar o cinto, mas se um ataque de pânico acontecer nós estacionamos e resolvemos isso, okay? A... Erica... — nesse ponto Derek olhou para a loira, que os seguia silenciosa;em busca da confirmação de que acertara o nome — Vai sentar ao seu lado e segurar sua mão o tempo todo. Se tiver alguma sensação ruim apenas aperte a mão dela e nós estacionamos, okay?

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, tentando relaxar no assento. Logo a vizinha tomava lugar ao seu lado e seguia as instruções de Hale, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos. E partiram em direção ao hospital em que Erica informara estar internada sua avó.

Quando chegaram lá, Stiles já se sentia mais senhor de si; conseguindo sair do carro sozinho e dando mostras de estar envergonhado pelo que acontecera.

— Obrigada pela carona... — Erica foi dizendo, tentando dissipar o clima estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, deixando os dois rapazes livres para ir embora.

— Não! — Stilinski a cortou — Vamos com você... saber notícias da senhora Amber.

E olhou para Derek, sondando se o namorado concordava com a idéia.

— Vamos — foi tudo o que o mais velho disse.

Os três seguiram até o hall de entrada, Erica rumou direto para o balcão de informações, enquanto Stiles e Derek seguiam para a sala de espera. O garoto sentou-se em uma das poltronas, mas o outro ficou em pé.

— Vou buscar algo para você beber. O que prefere?

— Água está bom.

Em silencio seguiu até uma das máquinas automáticas e trocou algumas moedas por uma garrafinha de água gelada. Voltou para perto de Stiles quase ao mesmo tempo que Erica.

— Vovó está na sala de operação — informou com os olhos brilhando. Sentou-se ao lado de Stiles, colocando a maleta sobre o colo — Agora é só esperar.

Derek estendeu a garrafinha para o namorado e sentou-se do lado dele. Ficaram daquele jeito, em silêncio expectante, até por volta do almoço, quando uma enfermeira veio chamar Erica.

— Queremos conversar com a senhorita...

— Nós estaremos no refeitório — Stiles informou — Serão boas notícias, anime-se!

A loira sorriu e afastou-se junto à funcionária. Só então os dois caminharam até o refeitório, lugar que tinha uma cantina conjugada. Compraram sanduíches naturais e encontraram uma mesa para sentar.

Sem nem mesmo começar a comer, Hale cravou os olhos verdes em seu namorado e soltou a pergunta que estivera atormentando sua mente desde que recebera o chamado de Erica.

— Por que não me ligou?

Stilinksi mastigou um pedado do sanduíche lentamente, de um jeito que nunca fazia, esfomeado do jeito que era. Visivelmente enrolava para responder.

— Eu sou idiota... só... pensei que você não ia me atender... eu...

— Eu nunca deixaria de atender uma ligação sua — Derek foi categórico. Para reforçar estendeu o braço e colocou a mão por cima da mão de Stiles — Mesmo que eu esteja agindo como um idiota por causa do meu ciúmes estúpido.

— Derek...

— Estamos juntos a tanto tempo. Devia saber que eu atenderia sua ligação até durante uma reunião com os acionistas da minha empresa.

Nesse ponto Stiles riu um pouco. Deu outra mordida sem vontade no lanche e mastigou devagar, pensativo.

— Tem mais, Derek. Eu... eu pensei que conseguiria. Pensei que... droga — soltou o pão sobre a mesa, desanimado — Pensei que podia dirigir a droga de um carro! Não quero ter que ligar para o meu namorado bancar o chofer ou... você não é meu pai! Não quero que resolva tudo por mim.

Hale respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira.

— Eu não sou seu pai, Stiles. Não resolvo tudo por você, nem quero. Sou seu namorado e quero resolver com você. Por que é assim que namorados fazem. Juntos.

O garoto respirou fundo.

— Sinto muito...

— Não quero que esconda nada de mim também. Você teve algum ataque de pânico que não me contou?

— Não! Totalmente não! — Stiles tratou de negar — Por isso achei que conseguiria dirigir. Faz muito, muito tempo que não tenho um desses. Mas a possibilidade de matar alguém me assusta pra valer. Eu... nem consegui girar a chave.

Derek pareceu satisfeito com a resposta firme.

— Nunca mais tenha medo de ligar para mim, ou conversar comigo. Você me conhece, Stiles.

Um sorriso sem graça se desenhou nos lábios do rapaz. Ele desviou os olhos para o lado, um tanto envergonhado.

— Você é demais, Derek. Merece alguém melhor o que eu... alguém que seja normal.

O mais velho ia responder, mas não teve tempo. Uma voz bem humorada fez isso por ele.

— E que não seja um idiota — Erica chegou sorridente, sentando-se na mesa ao lado de Stiles e surrupiando o sanduíche que ele abandonara — Vovó saiu da operação. Ela vai ficar na UTI a princípio, mas passa bem.

— Ótimo! — Stiles sorriu abertamente — É ótimo saber disso!

Erica deu uma mordida generosa no sanduíche, mastigando e engolindo com alguma dificuldade.

— Você tem ataques de pânico? E acha que não é normal por isso? Stiles, eu tive convulsões até minha adolescência — então bateu na têmpora com o dedo indicador — Tem uma pane no meu cérebro. A qualquer momento posso cair no chão, em qualquer lugar, e me debater até molhar as calças. Tenho uma condição, mas isso não me faz menos normal do que qualquer outra pessoa.

— Eu não sabia disso — Stiles sussurrou admirado. Derek apenas ouviu, sem comentar nada.

— O colegial foi uma droga. Ninguém aliviou a minha barra. A pior época foi quando descobri que tinha um vídeo meu rolando na Internet, imagina a cena: eu me debatendo no chão da sala, toda babada e mijada.

— Erica, isso é totalmente horrível! — Stiles soou verdadeiramente sensibilizado.

Então a loira voltou-se para ele e o olhou com seriedade.

— A pessoa que fez o vídeo e postou é “normal”? As pessoas que riam de mim são “normais”? É esse o tipo de “normalidade” que você busca? Vou te dizer uma coisa: ninguém lá fora é melhor ou mais normal do que você, Stiles. Mas a sociedade pega nosso ponto fraco e tenta nos derrubar dia após dia. Quando entendi isso, eu mudei. Me tornei outra pessoa, fiz da minha fraqueza um escudo para me proteger. Surpreendi todo mundo pra valer.

Terminou o discurso dando uma última mordida no sanduíche que devorara. Por um breve instante o silêncio permaneceu na mesa, quebrado apenas pelo som das conversas em derredor, que chegava a eles como um zumbido indistinto.

Então Stiles respirou fundo e sorriu.

— To sem palavras, Erica. Obrigado.

A loira fez uma careta e desdenhou com um gesto de mão.

— Ah, só vim aqui para agradecer e liberar vocês. Podem ir para casa!

— Não quer que a gente fique mais um pouco — Stilinski ofereceu olhando rápido para Derek — É chato ficar sozinho no hospital.

Erica sorriu de um jeito suspeito.

— Obrigada, mas meu namorado conseguiu encerrar o turno mais cedo e vem para ficar comigo. Sim, Stiles, não seja um idiota e feche essa boca. É claro que eu tenho um namorado — a garota resmungou e acertou um tapa na nuca do vizinho.

Stiles riu baixinho.

— To chocado. Totalmente chocado. Em um único dia descobri que a minha vizinha trabalha, tem um namorado e não é uma vadia sem coração!

— Stiles! — Derek bronqueou, metendo-se na conversa dos jovens pela primeira vez.

Mas a garota balançou a cabeça, nada ofendida com as palavras do rapaz. Levantou-se da mesa e espreguiçou-se de modo quase felino.

— Ah, relaxa. Eu posso dizer o mesmo. De repente descubro que meu vizinho não é um nerd filhinho de papai vivendo o sonho americano com o namorado perfeito — então hesitou um pouco e piscou matreira para Derek — Ou quem sabe o namorado até seja perfeito. Não é, Mozão?

E escapou da mesa antes que os rapazes pudessem rebater sua provocação. Hale virou-se para seu jovem companheiro, com uma expressão quase sinistra.

— Stiles...

Ao invés de responder, ele apenas ergueu-se da mesa, sentindo-se leve e feliz.

— Vamos para casa, Sourwolf.

A sombra havia desaparecido. O sol voltara a brilhar mais forte do que antes.


	7. Chapter 7

A segunda-feira começou um pouco diferente da rotina. Stiles acordou um tanto mais cedo, ainda de pijamas pegou uma vasilha com água e foi para o hall, molhar as plantas da senhora Amber.

Fez o percurso três vezes antes de conseguir cuidar dos seis grandes vasos. Ao terminar o trabalho voluntário ia voltando para o próprio apartamento quando a porta do 2101-A se abriu e um jovem negro passou pela porta, um rapaz alto e forte, muito sério. Ele cumprimentou Stiles com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu em direção as escadas.

Erica, segurando a porta de madeira, piscou maliciosa para Stiles.

– Seu namorado não é o único perfeito – falou alegre demais, fazendo Stilinski girar os olhos.

– Bom dia pra você também, Erica. Como sua avó está?

– Se recuperando bem. Obrigada por perguntar e por cuidar dos vasos. Vi que você aguou ontem também. Sempre esqueço deles!

– Deixa que eu passo aqui ela manhã e jogo um pouco d’água nas coitadas. Mas você tá alimentando esses bichos? – indicou os gatos que passeavam pelo interior da residência.

A loira balançou a cabeça.

– Claro. Ele não me deixam esquecer nunca – riu.

Então Stiles teve uma epifania e viu uma ótima oportunidade na conversa.

– Ei, você precisa cuidar melhor do obeso. Ele totalmente adora invadir meu apartamento... mas não sei como.

– Oh... – a moradora do 2101-A parou de sorrir, deixando Stiles extremamente desconfiado.

– Erica... o que foi?

Ela afastou-se da porta e saiu no hall. Então caminhou até a porta do apartamento de Stiles e abriu-a, tateando para encontrar a chave logo abaixo da maçaneta.

Stilinski apenas assistiu enquanto sua vizinha exibia o objeto de metal. Então a jovem enfiou na fechadura pelo lado de fora e deu uma volta, depois a segunda volta.

– Tem dias que você fecha a porta assim – testou a maçaneta, mas a porta bem trancada permaneceu fechada. Então ela desfez as duas voltas para abrir a folha de madeira.

Stiles assistia sem compreender exatamente onde a vizinha queria chegar. Então Erica repetiu os movimentos, mas ao invés de duas voltas, deu apenas uma.

– Mas tem dias que você fecha a porta assim, com uma volta na chave – em seguida ela torceu a maçaneta com força no sentido contrário e, incrivelmente, a porta se abriu apesar de ter sido trancada! – Está com defeito...

– Santo Deus! – o rapaz surpreendeu-se. Nem desconfiava daquilo. Então franziu as sobrancelhas – Como é que seu gato encapetado sabe fazer isso?

– Stiles, pelo amor, né? – ela perdeu a paciência – Não seja idiota. Eu abria a porta e colocava Ali Babá aí dentro.

– NÃO ACREDITO! – Stiles arregalou os olhos – Que filha da putagem... por que faz isso?!

A loira sorriu.

– Nah... só queria irritar você. Eu sabia que não ia bater ou judiar do meu gatinho. Então não tinha problema. Mas não vou fazer mais. Palavra.

O garoto fez um bico.

– Obrigado, eu acho – agradeceu incerto.

– Disponha. A tarde vou visitar vovó, digo que você está cuidando das plantinhas dela e que mandou lembranças. Ela vai ficar muito feliz.

– Valeu! – Stiles respirou fundo e sorriu largo – E diga que eu quero que ela totalmente volte logo, para continuar me paparicando com frutas...

– Se isso foi uma indireta, não colou – a mais velha seguiu de volta para o próprio apartamento e acertou um tapa na nuca do vizinho enquanto passava por ele.

Stiles massageou o lugar dolorido e também entrou. Passava da hora de trocar de roupa, comer algo, fazer a medicação e seguir para a faculdade. Hoje tinha que assistir aulas que davam créditos para o Mestrado, então seus horários eram uma loucura.

Ao chegar na Coordenação do curso descobriu feliz que as peças que precisava já tinham sido compradas. Reuniu três estagiários e começaram um verdadeiro tour pela faculdade, arrumando os hardwares em vários cursos. Ficaram ocupados com isso e tão entretidos que perderam a hora do almoço, tendo que comer um pouco mais tarde.

Do refeitório Stiles foi direto para a aula. Apresentou seu artigo que não estava tão adiantado quanto gostaria. Teve que usar as letras um pouquinho ampliadas e jurou que marcaria uma consulta oftalmológica para os próximos meses. Depois de apresentar seu artigo distraiu-se caçando receitas na Internet. Queria fazer um jantar especial para Derek, para agradecer o final de semana e desculpar-se por tudo.

Quando assistia aulas do Mestrado no período da tarde ele era dispensado do que restava do expediente. Derek Hale conhecia bem os horários do namorado e já se adaptara a eles. Por isso não foi surpresa para Stiles chegar ao estacionamento e encontrá-lo encostado na lataria do Camaro.

Trocaram um beijo rápido, antes de entrarem no carro e partir.

– Como você está? – Derek perguntou.

– Tudo bem. O dia está totalmente ótimo e rendendo. E você?

– Bem. Teve notícias de sua vizinha?

– Sim, Erica me disse que a senhora Amber está se recuperando bem. Ah, descobri o mistério de Ali Babá. Não era mágica... era a Erica que estava me sacaneando.

E contou com detalhes a conversa tida com a loira naquela mesma manhã. Derek ouviu tudo com um sorriso nos lábios. Acabou balançando a cabeça ao fim da história. Então rodeou um assunto que queria questionar desde que vira seu namorado.

– E os ataques de pânico? Nenhum sinal de...

– Não – Stiles cortou um tanto incomodado – Nada de ataques de pânico nem nada. Já sei que não estou preparado para enfrentar um volante. Mas não acho que seja motivo para preocupação. Não vou voltar ao psiquiatra nem...

– Okay – o mais velho assentiu – Não vamos procurar terapia ainda. Mas se voltar a acontecer não poderá evitar. E não quero que me esconda nada, Stiles. Já disse que não sou seu pai. Sou seu parceiro, para dividir não apenas o que é bom e divertido.

– Entendi, Mozão – o garoto sorriu, recostando-se no banco de couro – Vamos resolver tudo juntos, como um casal totalmente maduro. Vai dormir em casa hoje? Quero fazer um jantar especial.

Derek pensou no convite por alguns segundos. Acabou balançando a cabeça, impossibilitado de aceitar a proposta por completo.

– Posso subir para o jantar, mas tenho que ir embora – olhou rápido para a pasta esquecida no banco de trás do carro. Levava trabalho para casa. Peter viajara para Londres no final de semana, fato que significava o dobro de trabalho para Derek. Tinham clientes esperando, processos em fase de análise e desenvolvimento. Uma audiência marcada para a manhã seguinte exigia estudo detalhado por parte do advogado. Ele sabia que se passasse a noite na casa do namorado faria tudo, menos re-estudar o caso.

– Tudo bem. Peguei uma receita de Strogonoff que parece fácil de fazer. Até eu consigo!

A conversa terminou ali, pois tinham chegado ao prédio de Stiles. Seguiram juntos para o 2102-A e entraram.

– Pode tomar um banho ou assistir TV. Eu vou preparar o jantar, mas não ouse entrar na cozinha! Quero que seja uma surpresa! Entendeu, Sourwolf?

Derek sorriu e obedeceu, indo sentar-se no sofá para zapear os canais. Stiles guardou a mochila, arregaçou as mangas da camisa xadrez e começou a preparar a refeição. Teve um pequeno surto de desanimo enquanto procurava alguns ingredientes. Por sorte acabou encontrando todos, alguns esquecidos no fundo do armário.

Enquanto cozinhava, cantarolava uma musiquinha desafinada de sua própria autoria, totalmente inventada no momento e que, obviamente, não se recordaria da letra depois.

Pouco a pouco um aroma agradável se espalhava pelo ambiente. Quando provou uma pitada do que fazia Stiles sentiu-se satisfeito. O tempero estava ótimo! Todos aqueles anos como responsável pelas refeições de seu pai rendiam bons frutos agora.

Enquanto esperava os últimos segundos de cozimento, o jovem nerd arrumou a mesa, tirou o vinho da geladeira; a mesma garrafa que começara a beber com Derek na noite da briga por causa de Isaac. Parecia que tanto tempo se passara desde então! Não uns poucos dias...

Observou sua obra de arte. Estava uma mesa até que bonita.

– Mozãooo – cantarolou – Pode vir.

Poucos segundos depois Derek entrou na cozinha. Tinha tirado o terno e afrouxado a gravata. Sorriu ao ver a dedicação de seu namorado.

– Qual a ocasião especial? – perguntou enquanto se sentava.

– Uma taça apenas. Porque você está dirigindo – Stiles decretou enquanto servia a ambos com a bebida tinta – Sei lá. Eu ainda to totalmente bolado por ter sido um idiota esse final de semana. No fundo eu sabia que podia ter te ligado e pedido ajuda, mas... você me desculpa mesmo?

– Claro – Derek respondeu – Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa, Stiles. Fui um idiota com você também. Vou tentar não ser tão infantil por causa do seu vizinho. Em troca quero que confie em mim. Não estamos juntos a um ou dois anos. Não tem que me esconder coisas.

– Sei disso, mas é o meu jeito. Não gosto de me sentir fraco ou dependente. Esse lance de TDAH é uma porcaria. Eu... as vezes é difícil parecer e me sentir tão vulnerável, principalmente com os ataques de pânico.

– Não tem problema parecer ou se sentir fraco. Eu estou aqui para ser forte por nós dois. Gosto de você exatamente do jeito que é. Não precisa ter vergonha ou receio, Stiles. Pode entender isso?

O garoto acenou com a cabeça, agradecido e passou a servir o jantar. Uma característica inegável do relacionamento de ambos era o diálogo. Talvez não durante a crise, todavia sempre que o pior passava os dois conversavam e colocavam tudo em pratos limpos, sem mágoas ou rancor.

– Você é demais, Mozão. Amo você – finalmente tomou seu lugar a mesa, erguendo a taça para um brinde, antes de mais nada – A nós dois.

– A você – o mais velho também ergueu a taça.

oOo

Depois de terminar a deliciosa refeição, os dois ainda ficaram um tempo no sofá, trocando beijos e carícias. Até que o mais velho tivesse que ir para casa, estudar o processo que apresentaria na manhã seguinte.

Só após a despedida carinhosa Stiles se permitiu tomar um banho rápido, embora relaxante. Vestiu o pijama preferido: azul com nuvens brancas e foi para a cama, descansar do longo e produtivo dia. Adormeceu assim que se acomodou sobre o colchão e ajeitou o edredom sobre si.

Passava pouco das três da manhã quando o rapaz foi brutalmente arrancado de seu sono, dominado por uma dor de estômago forte o bastante para despertá-lo e tirar-lhe o fôlego. Ao mesmo tempo uma onda de calafrios fez sua pele arrepiar-se todinha, apesar de estar banhada em gotas de suor.

A única coisa que conseguiu foi arrastar-se pelo colchão, embolado no edredom e colocar a cabeça para fora da cama bem a tempo de ser acometido por uma ânsia e vomitar no carpete do quarto. Mal teve tempo de respirar e uma nova crise fez com que vomitasse, até que ficasse sem forças e nada restasse em seu estomago, a não ser bile.

E então veio a febre.


End file.
